1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller and a control method for a windfarm including a plurality of wind turbine generators for generating electric power from wind to supply the power to a grid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A controller and a control method for a windfarm including a plurality of wind turbine generators for generating electric power from wind to supply the power to a grid are known.
JP 2002-349413 A discloses a controller for controlling one of wind turbine generators in a windfarm. The controller communicates with the other controllers in the windfarm through a communication unit. In the windfarm, a target power generation quantity is set. Each controller exchanges maintenance data and operation characteristic data with other controllers and determines an operation pattern of the wind turbine generator to make a total power generation quantity close to the target power generation quantity.
JP 2001-234845A discloses a controller for a windfarm including a plurality of wind turbine generators, wherein the controller selects one of the wind turbine generators showing a large output fluctuation and controls the selected wind turbine generator to efficiently suppress output power fluctuation in a total output power by a pitch control or a rotational speed control to change a maximum value of the power curve.
JP 2002-27679A discloses a wind turbine generator connected with a battery, in which deviation of the generated power from a set reference generation power is adjusted by charging and discharging the battery.
JP 2004-301116 A discloses a wind turbine generator system having a laser anemometer. A wind velocity is observed and on the basis of the observation, a yaw angle or a pitch angle is controlled through prediction.